Dead Walker Texas Ranger
by 2clap
Summary: Zombie AU! One-shot. SoMa Inspired by the song Dead Walker Texas Ranger by Sleeping With Sirens. I suck at summaries but basically Zombie Apocalypse and the gang is trying to survive. Enjoy!


**Dead Walker Texas Ranger**

* * *

_Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide_

_There's creatures in the night to haunt you_

_Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight_

_Your demons come alive to chase you_

* * *

It was an outbreak of sorts. Starting in the small town of Spring Creek, Nevada. A man became deathly sick, the hospital quarantined him, took serious precautions with his disease. They weren't careful enough. One of the doctors fell ill during the testing. Same strain and everything. Next thing you knew the whole hospital was sick with it by the first mans third day.

He apparently died. Well that's what the news lead us to believe. Some of us knew better. A whole hospital dropping off of the face of the world because of the same strain of one sickness? It all seems clear now. We should have seen the signs much earlier.

Who actually believes in a Zombie Apocalypse though? It was crazy. That stuff only happens in movies.

Our world was overrun now. Only a few humans here and there that had the skills to survive. It was a hard life. Zombies were not slow when they were hungry, and they were ruthless. Not to mention the different strains of the disease that started infecting people. There were walkers, runners, crawlers, and many other different classifications. They ate anything that moved, but they especially liked humans.

Cities were covered in dried blood and rotting corpses, the goods that had been looted strewn across the roads between the dormant cars. It was eerily quiet. Nothing moved. Nothing dared. The cities had been abandoned long ago. People were scared of everybody around them, unable to sleep, unable to eat, unable to trust so they all fled from each other.

Most moved to the country. Some had the crazy idea that if they made it to the islands they could escape our now harsh reality. The virus was an epidemic. No one was safe, no matter where they were located. I often wondered if the other side of the world was experiencing the same thing. That's 7 billion Zombies. That's a lot of walking dead.

The virus was transmitted in 2 ways. You get bitten. You get infected.

The lucky humans that were struggling through were waiting anxiously for the Zombies to start dying off from lack of nutrition but that would probably take a while. My gang was one of those lucky few.

My name is Maka Albarn. I was the top student at the Shibusen Academy in Death City, Nevada before this whole mess started happening. I'm 17. My father was vice principal Spirit Albarn at my school. Sadly he was the first zombie I had to kill.

My mother was Kami Albarn. Hopefully she is safe somewhere out there. She left when I was little because my father was an unfaithful bastard. The good thing about that was that I didn't have to kill both of my parents.

My gang consisted of a self-centered egotistical maniac named BlackStar (age:18), a sweet girl of about 18 named Tsubaki, the twin Thompson sisters Liz and Patty (age: 17), the Principle of Shibusen Academy's own son Death the Kidd (Kidd for short, age:19), and a cocky cool guy named Soul Eater Evans (age:18). We weren't much but we had survived this long together.

Originally we had had a small boy named Crona and his older brother Ragnarok with us but we had been separated in one of the larger cities. We assumed them dead, which was definitely the safest route, and moved on. It was cruel but it was necessary. I remember how depressed we all were walking away from that city and for days afterward. It was horrible, started to eat us all up inside.

Them we found a safe house, in an unstable sense of the word. We made it safe at least. Fortifying the small four room house we found on the outskirts of a town surrounded by woods. Not a living soul was in the town, but the store was fully stocked and there was other necessary requirements.

I was against it. The town was too quiet. The others tried to convince me that that just meant nothing was around. I was convinced the zombies were close and we could never make this place safe enough. I might be paranoid but it had kept us safe from the beginning. I was not about to make my family a sitting duck because they felt unrealistically safe here.

I looked around the supermarket I was currently looting, having lost sight of Soul while being consumed by my own thoughts. "Soul!" I whispered loudly, my paranoia kicking in full force in the silent and generally dark store, only the light from outside illuminating the inside slightly.

"Maka!" Soul whispered back with a teasing lilt to his voice from right behind her. Maka jumped about a foot in the air causing Soul to chuckle lightly. "Jumpy much?"

"I wonder why." I deadpanned, glaring straight into his ruby red eyes. They used to remind me of blood but then I started seeing too much of that, too much blood, and I realized his eyes were extremely beautiful. Much more red and vibrant than blood.

Soul wrapped an arm around my waist, hoisting up my backpack filled with goodies next to his on his shoulder. Ever the gentleman. "You should stop being so paranoid."

"If I'm not, who will be?"

"We're safe here. You don't need to be paranoid anymore." Soul squeezed me to his side in an attempt to reassure me. We made our way carefully to the house, sticking mostly to the sun shine.

"If you think we are safe you are even more of an idiot than I originally thought." Soul let me go, adjusting the heavy packs on his back, and checking the large knife at his belt. I tightened my grip on my baseball bat. We all had our preferred weapons, mine just so happened to be a titanium baseball bat that my dad had owned.

"Ouch. Why can't you just accept the fact that there is nothing out here?"

"False sense of safety killed the cat." I said lightly, jumping over the shadows on the street, my ponytail swinging around and hitting me in the face occasionally.

"I pretty sure the saying goes curiosity killed the cat."

"Curiosity did kill my cat." I mumbled, fondly remembering the little ball of purple fluff that had been my cat named Blair. Our safe house came into view. I searched the area for our assigned look out, finally spotting BlackStar sitting on the roof, his bright blue hair shining in the light. He waved for a short minute when he spotted us, calling down to Tsubaki, who was sitting on the porch, that we had arrived alive and intact.

Tsubaki was prone to worrying too much. I think she had anxiety or something.

"Maka! Soul! I'm so glad you're safe." She ran up to them, her violet eyes sparkling as she enveloped the both of us in a hug. "I was getting worried."

I smiled at her. She was the only one who always shared my concerns and precautions. "You're always worried." I accused.

"Yeah well so are you." She shot back. "Soul can I help you?"

"Nah, I got it Tsubaki." Soul smirked at her, his cool guy visage firmly back in place around the others. I knew differently. He didnt act like the cool guy who was in front of me when we were alone. Personally I found it annoying but I understood why he did it. He kept everyone moving forward with the act.

Soul placed the bags on the kitchen counter, then plopped down on the couch next to me. Kidd and the twins were out scouting the grounds around. Tsubaki went back to her post on the porch and BlackStar was still on the roof. We were alone in the house for a little while.

I had my eyes closed when I felt something fluffy fall in my lap. I glanced down to see ruby red eyes drowsily looking up at me through snow white bangs.

He head was in my lap. For a second I froze, all my distrust in men rushing back and filling my head. I pushed all of that away though and began to run my fingers through his gravity defying hair. Soul was my best friend and lately we had been dancing around the idea of becoming more. Well I had. He had been making more advances which had gotten me thinking.

Soul caught my other hand, which had been resting lightly on his chest, and brought it to his lips. "What are you thinking about?"

My face blushed red. I could lie. I decided against that though. In this dying world I might as well speak my mind. "Us."

Soul made a humming noise in the back of his throat, searching my eyes for the truth. He didn't believe me. I remember the day I told him there couldn't be an us. I had been hoping that would give him enough cause to give up on me but he had persisted. "You said there couldn't be an us."

"Maybe it's just that I can't imagine an us in this world."

Soul laced his fingers through mine, running his thumb over the top of my hand in little circles. He seemed intent on just staring at it in thought so I stared at him. "It's better to try, and live this half life with someone else, than to live it alone."

"Maybe." He was right. There was nothing wrong with being with him, except for when the inevitable heart break comes along when one of us dies. But it would be better to try. Soul sat up, my finger falling from his hair and landing back in my lap. He now sat facing me, his red eyes searching my face once more, his face shrouded with uncertainty.

He must have found what he was looking for because next thing I knew he was pushing me back into the couch cushions, his lips colliding sweetly with mine. My hand crept up to the back of his neck, pulling him in farther as I opened up my mouth to him. His hands stayed firmly on my waist. I could tell he was itching to touch me but before I could give him the go ahead somebody cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Glad to see Soul might be finally getting some but we have a problem." BlackStar looked serious. It was never good when BlackStar looked serious. I pushed Soul up, picking up my baseball bat in the process, Soul caught the gun BlackStar tossed at him, lock and loading it in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"You need to come see this." BlackStar called over his shoulder, disappearing into the day light. I kissed Soul one more time, short and sweet. It was electrifying. He grabbed my hand pulling me outside cautiously, gun at the ready.

I had the bad gut wrenching feeling that we were all about to die.

The scene outside was horrifying. Kidd and Patty were backing up slowly, guns pointed at the hoard of moaning Zombies advancing on them. Liz lay a little ways in front of them, blood splattered everywhere and moaning louder than anything else, dead zombies littering the ground around her. She had been bitten, that much was obvious.

"Everybody inside!" I yelled in a panic. There were too many to fight. We'd have to barricade the doors. Thankfully the windows were already boarded up pretty sturdily. Tsubaki raced past me with BlackStar hard on her heels. Kidd and Patty bolted down the suburban street dodging cars and speeding past forever empty mailboxes. Liz continued to lay on the ground.

When Kidd and Patty passed me I grabbed Soul and bolted into the house, slamming the door after us.

We were all panting but Soul had already grabbed the couch and was moving it in front of the door. "Kidd, Patty. Go get the back door. BlackStar you back them up. Tsubaki stay here with Soul and I. If anything gets in kill it."

"Right."

A scrabbling came from the door, along with a groaning from the couch. A gangly, decayed hand pushing through and scrabbling at the lock. A sickening crunch rang out as the zombies hand was crushed by the weight on the door. There was scratching coming from the windows as well. We were surrounded.

We were going to die. Well at least I had that small moment with Soul before I left this world. That was good. I sighed wearily. It was all over but it wouldn't be said that we didnt go out without a fight.

The door caved in under the weight of the pressing bodies outside, zombies tumbling and falling over themselves, and the couch, to get inside to the fresh flesh. I glanced at Soul quickly before swinging my bat and bashing in the head of the first Zombie that lunged at me.

_FIN._

* * *

**A/N**

**Dead Walker Texas Ranger by Sleeping With Sirens was my inspiration for this story. Go listen to. It's pretty awesome.**

**This is it. I refuse to do anything more with this because I am evil. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. It's up to your imagination. Have fun.**

**i will be updating my other stories soon. I've just been so busy and inspiration has stopped hitting me (writers block) I think this story cured me though.**


End file.
